Tree Troubles
by Blue Obsidian Butterfly
Summary: Castle was chased up a tree by a dog while confronting a suspect. How was he going to explain this one? And, more importantly, how was he going to get down?


**Disclaimer: I wish. Sadly I don't own Castle. We all know what would happen if any of the shippers did.**

**This is set anywhere in season 1 or 2. I wrote it because I am sick of all the angst and stories about lies etc. I hope it makes people smile :)**

He was in a tree. How the hell did Castle end up in a tree? Esposito thought as he stared up at a slightly pale looking author who was currently stuck in a tree with one leg on either side of a rather thin looking branch that was high up. This is defiantly not what Esposito was expecting when Castle text him saying that he was in Central Park and needed help.

"Why didn't you call Beckett?" He asked.

"Because she will probably get angry with me" the author replied while trying not to look down.

"I'm sure that you have done worse bro."

"Well yes but right now I really want to get down."

"How did you end up there anyway?" Esposito asked as he sat down. By the looks of it they were going to be there for a while.

"I saw the suspect while he was walking his dog and when I went to confront him the dog started chasing me" Castle replied.

"You went to confront a suspect unarmed and his dog chased you up a tree?" Esposito said, still not quite believing the story.

"Well yes, but it was a very big dog with very large teeth."

"OK, anyway there is no way I can get you down on my own. I will call Beckett to see if she has any ideas."

"Don't call her; she won't be happy with me"

"And she won't be happy with me if I don't tell her what's going on" Esposito said as he got his phone out.

Beckett had been at the precinct since five in the morning. She was currently looking over the murder board to see if they missed anything. The BOLO on the suspect hadn't turned up anything but they had enough proof to arrest him when he turned up. Speaking of turned up, Castle hadn't been in all morning which was unusual for him. Beckett's phone rang, interrupting her thoughts on the MIA author's current whereabouts.

"Beckett"

"Hey Beckett, it's Espo. We have a situation in Central Park."

"Did you find the suspect?" She asked him.

"Castle saw him and had the bright idea to confront him and was chased up a tree by his dog and can't get down" Esposito replied.

"Castle's in a tree" She said, amazed at what he had managed to get himself into.

"Yes and by the looks of it he has been there for a while" Esposito responded.

"Ok, I am on my way" She said as she hung up and grabbed her coat. This was going to take a lot of explaining to the Captain when she got back.

Beckett arrived 20 minutes later to find that Castle was indeed stuck in a tree. In fact not only was he stuck in a tree in an awkward position but he was wearing jogging gear. That must have been an interesting sight for all the early morning joggers especially considering how cold it had been that morning. She decided to take pity on him and get him down.

In the end it took a fire truck to get him down. They had first tried a ladder only to find that he was too high up for it to reach. Beckett had tried climbing up the tree and coxing Castle down since he was too scared to move but all that achieved was proving that Beckett was a far better climber than Castle. In the end they had a very interesting conversation with the fire department and then the captain but at least Castle was out of the tree. Once they were back at the Precinct, Beckett gave Castle a long lecture about why he should never confront a suspect but ended up smiling and saying that she was glad he was ok. The suspect was caught in the end thanks to the fact that Castle found out he had a dog. They had traced registration and found the kennel that the dog had been dropped at. All in all, not a bad day.

Castle walked through the door of his loft to the wonderful smell of homemade pizza.

"Hi Dad" Alexis said as she hugged him.

"Hey pumpkin" He replied, hugging her back.

"What did you do today, catch any murderers?" She asked.

"Yes but I was in a tree for most of the day" He replied.

"In a tree?"

"Yes, it's a long story. Why don't we sit down and I will tell you all about it over dinner?"


End file.
